Breakaway basketball rim assemblies typically include a spring energy basketball goal/backboard unit incorporated into a conventional vertically aligned backboard and horizontally aligned goal, i.e., the rim. The rim can be spring mounted to pivot relative to the backboard forwardly and downwardly out of its normal horizontal plane when a predetermined excess force is applied such as when a player dunks the basketball and slaps, hits or pulls the rim with his hands, wrists, or arms. The rim may then return to its original position with the spring energy of the return motion being dissipated by the spring portion. Provision can also be made for the rim to deflect sideward. The spring portion providing the return forces may be mounted in front of the backboard and connected to the rim.